tales_offandomcom-20200216-history
Teresa Linares
is a major antagonist in Tales of Berseria. She is both a praetor-rank exorcist from the Abbey and Oscar Dragonia's elder half-sister. She governs over Hellawes, the northern area of the Holy Midgand Empire. She has gained the title of "Frozen Queen" because of her stoic and cold personality, but she dotes on Oscar and shows her kindness only to him. She was initially tethered to two members of the Malakhim race who she referred to as "Number One" and "Number Two", using them for their malak artes. "This is to maintain order. Those are the regulations of the Abbey, am I wrong?" :—Teresa Linares. Profile Appearance Teresa has long, premium-blond hair, light skin, and green eyes. She is tall and carries an air of refinement with her, the outfit she dons consisting of the standard exorcist colors. She wears an extravagant dress and long, armored heels. Personality Teresa appears as a righteous individual who demands the utmost of respect with regards to her steadfast obedience towards the Abbey's precepts. An orderly person, she exhibits a nature hailed by the citizens of Hellawes as a prompt and proper individual. Others see Teresa as a cold, calculating woman who would do anything to forward the Abbey's goals. She treats her malakhim like tools and commands them to act as such regardless of their sense of humanity. However, the warmth of her personality is reserved for her brother, Oscar, whom she dotes upon constantly. Her compassion for her brother is at a level wherein she would willingly give up her own life to guarantee his safety. Story Hellawes Teresa is first encountered after she informs Velvet that the shipping guild's business has been suspended by her order. As Laphicet attempts to speak up, he is berated by Teresa who tells him not to speak without her permission. The guild master asks for Teresa to pardon their suspension by blaming Dyle for his sole participation in the matter. However, Teresa rebuffs the guild master and says that while she was aware that Dyle smuggled the Flamestone, the guild was equally responsible in allowing such to happen. Hence, the Abbey declared the suspension on the guild to maintain order. Fearing the praetor, the guild master backs down and says nothing more of the subject. Teresa declares that the guild will be free to resume their operations following the capture, interrogation and sentencing of Dyle. She notices Velvet's scantily-clad appearance and asks her if she's cold. Velvet responds that she came from the South and didn't anticipate the frigid nature of Hellawes. Teresa exclaims that "a young woman ought to keep herself warm," with Velvet thanking her for her concern. As Teresa leaves, Magilou wonders madly about the idea that Teresa is how the Abbey is able to flex its muscle in Hellawes. Her final Days Following her capture by Velvet, she is held hostage and used as a means to cease Oscar's belligerence. As Oscar attempts to lay down his Therion weapon, he instead aims it at Velvet who deflects the weapon, releasing Teresa to Oscar's side. Oscar attempts to defend his sister until Teresa decides to knock him unconscious. Velvet tells Teresa that she can escape with her brother, citing her worthlessness as a reason for her survival. Teresa refuses Velvet's offer and tells her that the Abbey will look poorly on Oscar for that action, instead stating that she's finally seen the light in her brother's actions. She walks towards a succubus Therion and turns her back to it, allowing herself to be bitten by the Therion. Upon being bitten, she fuses with it, becoming an armatized Therion and citing her transformation as a trivial sacrifice as she would have stopped at nothing to protect her brother. After engaging the group in battle and being defeated by them, Oscar wakes up and armatizes himself once more, deciding to attack the group to save his sister. However, they realize the malak he has fused himself with was about to become a dragon, stating that Velvet should try to do something. Upon impulse, Velvet accidentally attacks Oscar with her cursed hand, killing him and ceasing his armatization. Teresa weeps at the sight of her brother's death, stating that the earrings she got from him were intended for the woman he had loved but instead, he decided to give them to her. In a fit of rage, she rushes herself at Velvet who attacks Teresa with her cursed hand in self-defense. A dying Teresa clings to the corpse of her brother, telling him to be strong and mentioning his name as her last words. Trivia * The name Teresa ''can mean "harvester". * In addition to voicing Teresa, Yui Horie has also voiced Corina Solgente from ''Tales of Eternia: The Animation. References Navigation Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Female Characters Category:Major Antagonists Category:Tales of Berseria Characters Category:Teresa Linares Category:The Abbey Category:Staff/Rod Users